


庆典

by Alaska0021



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaska0021/pseuds/Alaska0021





	庆典

*奈亚拉托提普x克苏鲁  
*很喜欢这一句所以瞎用了

这是圣诞节的仪式，比人类更古老，注定要比人类更长久。这个原始的仪式献给冬至和白雪过后春季必将到来的约定。  
这个仪式属于烈火和永生、光明与音乐。

提奥从家中偷溜了出去。  
天气热得过于诡异，他轻轻抹去流到下颚处的咸湿汗珠，顺着黄昏的街道朝布朗恩集市的方向走去：那里是奈亚拉托提普时常逗留的地方。  
在这个古怪而令人感到恐惧的时节，季节轮换发生了恶魔般的改变——炎热在秋天令人畏惧地停留，所有人都觉得这个世界乃至于整个宇宙已经脱出已知神祇或力量的支配，落入了未知神祇或力量的掌控之中。  
是的，奈亚拉托提普从孕育着无数神秘与邪恶的埃及中走了出来，他就像一个旅人一般经过大大小小的城镇，为所过之处带来恐惧。无论他去什么地方，安宁都会因此消失，因为夜阑人静的时辰往往充满了噩梦激起的尖叫声。  
或许用“祂”来称呼更加贴切。  
尽管奈亚拉托提普的外表与人类毫无区别，祂有着黝黑的皮肤和令人愉快的微笑，但几乎所有人都清楚那副皮囊下绝不是人类所能够拥有的身体构造。因为没有人可以抗拒祂，所有人都像邪恶事物的狂热信徒一样，一边恐惧着祂的能力，一边又怂恿其他人去看奈亚拉托提普。  
提奥原本并不相信那些非自然的诡异事物，直到他第一次看见奈亚拉托提普的演出。祂带着诡谲而充满吸引力的散漫微笑，从口中缓缓吐出赤舌般的火焰，深红色的岩浆顺着祂的唇瓣和嘴角蜿蜒而下，自下巴滑过脖颈，最后将精美丝绸制成的外袍烧出了一片漆黑的痕迹……那个露出祂偏黑肌肤的衣服上的大洞是真实存在的，然而祂的皮肉却没有受到半点损伤。  
几乎整个镇上的人都缩在这一方漆黑的帐篷里，只能靠一点火烛的昏暗光亮，大口大口喘着气，汗水如瀑布般向下飞溅，他们惊慌失措地看着挤在身旁的其他人，并企图从其他人脸上的惊惧中获得一丝慰藉。  
有几个年轻人大着胆子，声音颤抖着质疑了奈亚拉托提普，他们说这不过是科学的造物，拙劣的把戏而已。然后理所应当地，他们被奈亚拉托提普赶了出去。自那以后，那几个人就像被黑暗所吞噬了一般，镇上再也没有人看见过他们。  
可谁又敢和奈亚拉托提普，象征漆黑混沌的不可名状神祇当面对峙？他们连小声交谈都是小心翼翼，并且竟然没有人想过要彻底根除恐惧的根源。恐惧即是诱惑，没有人可以抗拒恐惧的魅力：就像此时的提奥一样，没人在傍晚之前见到过奈亚拉托提普，现在还是黄昏，衰败的晚霞遮遮掩掩地铺满了整个天际，血红色的残阳之中却有种莫名的吸引力，使他加快了脚步向西走去——那里是奈亚拉托提普经常出现的地方。  
临时搭建的帐篷摇摇欲坠，从外面看起来破旧且丝毫不引人注目，但是只要走进去人们就会惊讶地发现这个地方仿佛卡在了空间交叉的节点上，里面所能够容纳的东西比外面所看起来要多几十倍。  
距离奈亚拉托提普的演出还有好几个小时，即使布朗恩集市的人很多，这帐篷附近却只有寥寥无几的过路人用带有恶意的试探目光看着他。提奥被那种怪异的目光激得浑身刺痛，即使他在五六岁的时候就搬来了这个由几乎由移民者构成的小镇，但是当地人与生俱来的这种诡异感却总是令他感到不习惯。  
于是他假装要离开，甩掉那些目光后，提奥在帐篷周围小心翼翼地转了几圈，然后找到了个隐蔽的暗门，一头钻进去了。  
奈亚拉托提普正站在混沌黑暗的中心，祂正就着那一点火烛的光芒仔细观察着手中的东西，那个墨绿色的坚硬物体就像海洋生物鳞片一样，在摇曳的橙红色焰火下反射出通透的光芒，然而——或许是因为它过于巨大，几乎是两个手掌那么大，所以它又包含了一种人类无法理解的可怖感。提奥没有过多去观察那个令他的胃部开始抽搐的鳞片，他看到奈亚拉托提普的另一只手臂上好像伏了一只类似于老鼠的啮齿类生物，由于灯光过于昏暗，所以他只能隐约看到那个生物的漆黑轮廓。  
提奥极力想要辨认那个东西的模样，他不由自主地向前走了几步，抑制住自己的呼吸声，躲在了一堆杂物的背后。他盯着那团黑暗，似乎听见那个怪异生物在窸窸窣窣地挪动着身躯，用充满邪恶的目光注视着他，并且发出了尖锐刺耳的嘲笑……奈亚拉托提普忽然将手中的鳞片放进了一旁样式精美的盒中，祂没有上锁，仅仅是合上了盖子，那只空闲下来的手随意地搭在鼠类生物的蠕动的身体上，祂微微侧过头，向提奥所在之处露出了似笑非笑的表情。  
提奥感觉自己被投入了混沌之中，黑暗与恐惧瞬间包围了他，他觉得自己一定是被奈亚拉托提普，这个从埃及走出的邪神法老发现了。他几乎呼吸不上来，头晕目眩地瘫倒在被一层布盖住了的杂物上，有什么东西靠近了他的脚，撕咬着他踝骨那一片的肉与骨，企图吸吮他的新鲜血液。  
他在模糊的视线中看到奈亚拉托提普的目光已经从他这边挪开，而祂怀中抱着的生物也不知在什么时候跑掉了。提奥将自己沸腾的情绪逐渐稳定下来，他的手无意间触碰到自己的脚踝，这才忽然感觉到一股钻心的刺痛：那片皮肤早已被啃得血肉模糊，他的指缝与手掌皆因为碰到伤口而沾满了血液。  
但是提奥仍旧不敢发出声音，之前的恐惧感已经令他濒临崩溃了。他将痛呼声压在喉咙处，静静等待着离开这里的机会。  
一阵细微的布料摩擦声后，提奥发现奈亚拉托提普开始向着外面走去，很快便撩开帐篷的门帘离开了这里。  
提奥暗自庆幸奈亚拉托提普走的不是这边的暗门，然而突如其来的致命好奇心再次紧紧攥住了他的心脏，他发觉自己已经习惯了那种与死亡纠缠的畅快感，即使意识想要逃离这个地方，但他的身体却被牵引着拉向了奈亚拉托提普所去往的方向。  
他撕下一块布料，草草裹住了脚上的伤口，一瘸一拐地穿过帐篷，在经过那个盒子的时候顺手将那枚怪异的鳞片取出，强忍住不适感将其装入怀中，然后追随着黑暗的脚步踏向了深渊。  
奈亚拉托提普用外袍的兜帽遮住了半张脸，祂顺着一条鲜为人知的泥泞小路向着与布朗恩集市完全相反的方向走去，姿态熟悉得就像演练过无数次一样。  
提奥艰难地跟着奈亚拉托提普，时不时地借助一旁高大茂盛的灌木丛掩盖自己的身体，但祂这一路上却从未回过头看过。几分钟后，提奥忽然意识到奈亚拉托提普所前往的地方到底是哪里：他所在的这个小镇离海很近，布朗恩集市在西侧，而那片迷雾笼罩的暴风海域则在东侧，几乎没有人愿意接近那片怪异横生的海域，所以这个镇上所有称得上繁华的事物都位于西边。  
之所以说“几乎没有人”，是因为还有少部分人会去那个地方。当地人时常去那片海域打渔，只要他们撒下网，海洋里的生物就像被什么所操纵似的蜂拥而至，于是这个小镇因移民者居多而被称为移民者之镇，又因水产丰富而被称为水养之镇。  
很快，茂密的灌木丛逐渐变得稀疏，提奥从树杈的罅隙中看到了那片风暴海域，浅滩上的砾石和泥沙被汹涌的潮水冲洗得光滑湿润，海域上空的迷雾——不知道是不是提奥的错觉，他总觉得迷雾消散了许多，然而海浪却更加险恶汹涌了，并且蒙上了一层阴郁的气息。  
更靠近海的地方没有任何遮挡物，于是提奥眼睁睁地看着奈亚拉托提普向着海边走去，自己却只能静静伏在稍微近一些的灌木丛中窥视祂接下来的动作。  
海浪逐渐变得险恶，潮水向岸边汹涌而来，提奥抬头望去，透过稀薄的迷雾隐约看见海域的中心有一个巨大的暗影浮动，下一刻，几乎有百米高的巨浪不合常理地朝岸边扑来，瞬间便遮住了奈亚拉托提普与海洋相比显得格外渺小的身躯。与此同时，海洋独有的咸湿气息和镇上一些人时刻带在身上的鱼腥味窜进他的鼻腔，他忍不住捂住口鼻咳嗽了起来，所幸海浪声足够遮盖住这一点微弱的瑕疵。  
当提奥再次看过去的时候，他的腿肚不由自主地开始发抖，于是他只能俯下身，勉强用双手支撑自己的身体不因为过度恐惧而倒下。  
那是一个浑身覆满了墨绿色鳞片的不可名状生物，祂的背脊上强硬地生长出了残缺的龙翼，绿色的章鱼触手在祂的发间与脖颈上缠绕，那条粗壮的长尾沉甸甸地垂至地面，轻轻地拍打着浅滩上的砾石。  
即使此时祂的模样再接近于人类，提奥都不可避免地想起了他刚刚所看到的海面上的巨大暗影，他几乎可以确定不远处海滩边的这个不知能否被称为“生物”的存在，就是他以前所看的某个版本的邪恶书籍《死灵之书》中所记载的拉莱耶之主，长眠于海底的旧日支配者。  
星辰未曾连成一线，而古神的封印尚在，这位归属海洋的旧日支配者理应在深远海底的巨石之城中继续沉睡，而不是应该出现在这个偏僻得在地图上都找不到的小镇上。  
提奥的思路就此中断，他听见因被海水冲刷过而浑身湿透的奈亚拉托提普喊道“Cthulhu”，他随即意识到这个名字绝不是用英文念出的，祂所说出的这个名字是依凭着一种独特的嗡鸣声，并且奇特地与英文中的这个单词声调相吻合了。  
待克苏鲁走近后，皮肤黝黑的混沌之神用手托住拉莱耶之主的一只手，将嘴唇贴在祂凸出的指节上亲吻——奈亚拉托提普的一缕黑色长发顺着祂低下头的动作而滑到了胸前，随即被拉莱耶之主的几根触手以一个极其熟练的动作轻轻缠住，重新别在了祂的耳后。擅于诡计的外神顺着克苏鲁的动作，并将祂从那层浅浅的海水中牵至砾石堆积而成的平缓地面。  
奈亚拉托提普似乎凑近对克苏鲁说了些什么，提奥条件性反射地想要再听清一些，他的身体不受控制地向前倾斜，极力想要将距离缩短，好将这两位不可名状的神祇之间的窃窃私语收入耳中。但是他刚一离近了少许，奈亚拉托提普就像忽然感觉到他的存在一般停止了话头，紧接着克苏鲁用漫不经心的目光看向了这边，于是提奥不禁屏住了呼吸，哪怕一寸距离也不敢再向前靠近了。  
很快，提奥就忘记了自己所处环境的危险性，他不得不将下唇咬出血才勉强抑制住自己的惊叫声，几乎是颤抖着目睹了眼前的景象：奈亚拉托提普褪去了祂的外袍，将松垮的腰带解开扔在一旁，由于祂是背对着提奥的，所以他并未看清祂接下来的动作，只看见正对他的克苏鲁几近顺从般地褪去覆满了全身的墨绿色鳞片，露出了与人类相仿的身体与生殖器官。  
之所以说“几近顺从”，是因为这位统率海洋的无数深潜者之主像雌性一样任由奈亚拉托提普托住下颚亲吻，然后被压在了凹凸不平的砾石浅滩上。祂的触手柔软地贴在地面上或是搭在奈亚拉托提普的肩膀上，澎湃的潮水一浪接着一浪地向岸边涌来，依凭浮力将克苏鲁轻轻托起少许，水花溅在了两位远古神祇的身上与脸上，但是祂们却浑然不觉。  
提奥感觉到自己的胸口隐隐发烫，不知道是那片墨绿色鳞片开始发热还是他由于紧张过度而造成的血液翻腾。他将原本俯下身的动作换成了半跪的姿势，尽管时间似乎只过了一会儿，但他的腿肚已经变得僵硬酸痛了。  
当他再次抬起头的时候，克苏鲁已是背对着奈亚拉托提普趴在浅滩上了。披着单薄的华丽丝制单衣的神祇俯下身去拨弄祂背脊上微微舒展开的残破龙翼，提奥从祂流泻而下的黑发缝隙间隐约看到祂用嘴唇和舌尖亲吻舔舐着翅膀根部凸起的部分，克苏鲁的呼吸声逐渐变得不平稳了——神祇也是需要呼吸的吗？提奥的脑中忽然萌生出了一个不合时宜的疑问。  
奈亚拉托提普的手指顺着克苏鲁背脊上的那些还未完全褪去的浅浅鳞片轻轻滑动，沿着祂腰间的那道纤长的弧线向下，直至股沟处的隐秘地方才缓缓停住。  
祂半伏在克苏鲁的身上，撩开那些墨绿色的发丝和触手，用肉食者特有的尖锐犬牙去啃咬祂后颈处的那块嫩肉，手指似乎顺势探进去了一些——因为奈亚拉托提普的遮挡，所以提奥并没有看清楚。  
他只是隐隐约约听到了奈亚拉托提普的声音：“你知道的……这里的洞，上次你不是做过么？”  
然后是克苏鲁的声音，并不带有任何怒气，内容却让提奥的心高高悬起，“奈亚，我当然知道怎么做。但这次理应由你……”  
他看见克苏鲁用那双泛着浅浅金色的眼睛睨着奈亚拉托提普，与此同时，提奥似乎嗅到空气中的咸湿气息都加重了许多，“用你自己的手指——”  
奈亚拉托提普似乎是低低地笑了一声，然后将手指抽出来去寻克苏鲁的下巴，把祂的脸转过来，将祂剩下的话用一个绵长细腻的吻堵了回去，“这要求并不无理，我亲爱的拉莱耶之主。”  
提奥屏着气看着不远处的这两位在他看来似乎要吵起来的神祇：其实也很正常，书中所记载的，在漫长的时间中，并没有多少神祇选择和自己的伴侣时常黏在一起，甚至应该说祂们并不需要性和爱来维持关系。然而，他没有想到的是，克苏鲁仅仅是沉默了一会儿便伸出一根触手贴近了自己的股沟处，犹豫了片刻后便将尖端探进了后穴中。  
那根一侧布满了吸盘的触手不断分泌出了古怪的液体，在反复的抽插中似乎和柔软紧致的内壁黏糊糊地搅在了一起，发出令人感到面红耳赤的水声。提奥仅仅是听了一会儿便觉得脸上发烫，头脑晕晕沉沉地不敢再听，低下头缓了一阵子之后才勉强继续看了下去。  
克苏鲁粗壮的尾巴在浅滩上拍打着，溅起了无数的水花与砾石，那条长尾在半空中甩了甩，紧接着便由于性欲的刺激而不由自主地缠住了奈亚拉托提普的小腿，在上面轻轻磨蹭着，发出窸窸窣窣的如同蛇爬行一般的声响。  
奈亚拉托提普用手掌覆住克苏鲁按在砾石浅滩上的手，还未等祂抽出触手便将整根阴茎没入其中。提奥捂住嘴将那声惊叹硬生生吞了回去，他听见克苏鲁在绷直了身体后发出了一声闷哼，紧接着是杂乱的呼吸混合着浅浅的低吟声。  
克苏鲁动了动身子，似乎想要将那根触手抽出来，奈亚拉托提普像是已经知道祂所想一般，用手指将触手抵在了穴口处，俯在祂耳边说了句什么，随即就着这个姿势便前后抽插了起来。  
墨绿色的触手无力地在阴茎的摩擦下被强行向里推送又抽出，两根并不纤细的渎神之物几乎满满当当地堵住了整个穴口。那个小洞像被操开了似的在激烈的动作中向外翻出，露出里面嫩粉色的柔软肠壁，随即又在下一瞬因为那根楔子般的柱身更猛烈的挺入而被重新塞入穴中。  
提奥看着这场荒淫的交媾，逐渐感觉自己的心脏像是急切地想要跳出，又被强行压下似的令他呼吸困难。他从未想过自己竟然会目睹三柱神，匍匐蠕行之混沌的奈亚拉托提普，和拉莱耶之主，长眠海底的克苏鲁之间的性事，并且这场性事既充满诱惑又显得格外荒诞邪恶，使他在兴奋之余竟还感觉到了几分恐惧。  
因为性器被压住的不适感，所以克苏鲁无意识地将身体微微侧身蜷缩了起来，于是奈亚拉托提普顺势伸出另一只手伸到克苏鲁的身下，从祂的耻骨移到祂双腿之间已经挺立起的阴茎，沿着柱身一寸一寸地抚弄，似乎是想要将那上面的细小褶皱都仔仔细细地勾勒出来。  
祂用灵巧的手指极力套弄着克苏鲁的阴茎，从柔软的阴囊处到渗出粘液的顶端，胯下的动作却逐渐停了下来，最后甚至只是将龟头在祂洞口处轻轻磨蹭，似乎并不急于发泄自己的性欲。提奥听见克苏鲁几声急促粗重的喘息后，祂无法忍受了似的想要用那根仍嵌在自己身体中的触手来填满忽然空虚的后穴，先前的粘液从微微舒张的洞口处流出，然后又被奈亚拉托提普擦去。祂贴在克苏鲁的耳边低声说了句什么，然后很随意地用两根手指便夹住了那根要胡作非为的触手。  
提奥从灌木丛的交叠的叶子缝隙间看到那根触手上的吸盘一张一合，不情不愿地转了方向去吸吮奈亚拉托提普的手指，几乎将祂两个指节那么长的手指都贪婪地吞在了里面——就像另一种交媾一样。  
他隐隐约约听见奈亚拉托提普的笑声，紧接着便看见祂完全将克苏鲁翻过来面向自己，把祂的双腿分开，贴在了身体的两侧。这么一来，那个淌乳白色黏糊糊液体的不断收缩着的小洞就完全展现在提奥的眼前了。他忽然感觉到喉咙发紧，那片坚硬的墨绿色鳞片逐渐灼烧着他的胸口，让他由于呼吸困难而变得焦躁起来。  
而奈亚拉托提普并不知道隐蔽在不远处茂密的灌木丛中有个卑劣偷窥者已经被火灼烧似的口干舌燥。祂调整了姿势，俯下身去将唇瓣贴在逐渐褪去包皮的马眼附近，稍作停留便启唇吞入了半个柱身，似乎是因为阴茎抵在了祂的喉咙口，所以奈亚卡托提普紧接着便呛了一下——神祇的构造终究和人类是不同的，祂看起来既没有感觉到半分不适，甚至还能够自如地用不知名的方式和克苏鲁交谈——只不过，由于祂的喉咙处随着祂的吞咽收缩了又舒张开而带来的快感，所以克苏鲁一时间并没有回应祂的话，只能无力地将手掌压在奈亚拉托提普的脖颈上，好令祂吞得更深。  
没过多久，眼见着拉莱耶之主缠着混沌之神的尾巴忽然收紧，提奥便明白祂是达到高潮了。果然，随着克苏鲁身体剧烈地颤抖了一下，便有极少的像精液似的东西顺着奈亚拉托提普的唇缝间流了下来，而其余的大半都已经被祂尽数吞入腹中了。  
逐渐褪去霞光的天空完全被阴霾笼罩，提奥发觉自己渐渐地看不清祂们的动作了，幸好远处的灯塔在迷雾中为这片发生着不寻常事情的浅滩递了一点光，他才得以看清奈亚拉托提普舔了舔嘴唇上混着唾液的粘稠液体，看清克苏鲁在发泄之后像湿润泥土一样柔软的身体，和祂黑暗中愈发明亮的、令人心生恐惧的瞳孔。  
奈亚拉托提普将手指从慢慢张开的吸盘中抽出，寂静的空气中顿时传出了一声突兀的水声：说起来，那险恶的海浪是什么时候停下的？  
祂并不打算就此停止，提奥侧过身才发现祂的生殖器始终挺立着贴在克苏鲁的穴口处，此时已经缓缓推进去大半了。他听见克苏鲁喊奈亚拉托提普的前两个字，似乎想让祂停下，但性欲催动下的性器很快又颤颤巍巍地抬起了，祂便只是叹了口气，收住了后面的半句话。  
奈亚拉托提普却异常乖顺地停了下来，阴茎随着祂的动作而往外退了退，惹得挤在它旁边的触手不断扭动着，用吸盘去碰那些柱身上的褶皱，想让祂快点结束这样一个使它倍感折磨的状态。  
灯塔的光从浅滩上很快地扫过，又远去了，黑暗重新回到了提奥的视线中，他这次完全看不清这两个神祇的动作了，只能勉强看清一点黑色的轮廓。  
他竖起耳朵，听到奈亚拉托提普用祂特有的诱人嗓音低声同克苏鲁说什么“鳞片”“深潜者”，又说了句“下次来恩盖伊森林”，过了几秒钟，克苏鲁轻轻喘息着应了。紧接着，提奥又听见了那种熟悉的水声夹杂着阴囊拍打在腿根处的啪啪声响，他忍不住在心中咒骂了这该死的黑夜，将一切应该抹去和不应该抹去的东西都一并带走了。  
由于视觉被剥夺，所以提奥感觉他的嗅觉听觉变得格外灵敏：他闻到海岸特有的腥咸气息，他听见克苏鲁的低吟和奈亚拉托提普的窃窃私语，他听见液体滴在砾石上极为细小的声音，他听见亲吻时的声音，他听见布料摩擦的窸窸窣窣声响，他听见海浪重新翻涌的声音，以及浪花声中夹杂着的其他声音。  
因为海浪的掩盖，所以提奥一时间并没有听明白这声音是什么，只是下意识地觉得很耳熟，似乎此前听了很多次了——他忽然抬起头，在黑暗中看见了一个模糊的轮廓，以及这个轮廓主人在黑夜中明亮得令人心惊的双眼，“你对今晚的演出还满意吗？”提奥敢肯定，他不止从那双眼睛中看到了愉悦与狡黠，还看到了无法掩盖的恶意和嘲弄。  
“脚踝还痛吗？”奈亚拉托提普微笑道，“我忘了，人类在黑夜中基本看不清东西。”祂的食指与中指轻轻一碰，响指后空气中骤然出现的是一团嚣张地吐着火舌的火焰，这团火焰顿时照亮了周围的事物，而提奥此时却宁愿失去双眼也不想看见自己周围究竟有什么东西！  
鱼眼的畸形人类，这个镇上原来的村民们静悄悄地蹲在他的身边，用充满饥饿的视线盯着他——不，这些东西已经不能说是人类了，它们像经历了一场庆典的洗礼一般，彻底变成了那居于水中侍奉海底旧日支配者的深潜者，面庞扭曲而如同鱼类。  
“为什么不回答我的问题呢，异乡人。嗯？原来你的怀中还藏了属于我的鳞片。既拿走不属于你的东西，又偷窥他人的隐私，看来你平常的习惯并不好。”奈亚拉托提普说着，从他怀中拿出那块巨大的鳞片后，反而向后退了一步，又借着橙红色的火光端详了一会儿手中发出通透光芒的墨绿色鳞片，才颇有些厌倦地继续说道，“充满巨石和柱廊的拉莱耶难道对人类的吸引力不大吗，为什么这个镇上的移民者总是不能乖乖地蜷缩在家里等待彻底的变化？”  
“我们愿意回归深潜者的巢穴，永远地生活在奇迹和荣光之中。”镇长用嘶哑的声音说道，它身上的腥臭味令提奥感觉想要呕吐，但它接下来的话却令他惊恐地想要站起来逃跑，却忽然发现自己的双腿早已被啃食得只剩膝盖以上的部位了，不远处人脸的啮齿类生物吃吃地笑着，大声嘲笑着他的无能。  
“镇上燃起庆典的火焰吧，将异乡人的鲜血铺满布朗恩集市的每一寸土地，让他们看看自己不选择大海是多么愚蠢的行为——”  
“I'a I'a.Cthulhu Fhatgn!”  
提奥听见了信徒们疯狂的欢呼声，火光在他眼前跳跃，烧坏了他的眼睛，人影隐隐绰绰地晃动，他的胸口被硬生生撕裂……随即发生的事情他就什么也不知道了：他陷入了彻底的黑暗。  
END.


End file.
